


Sherlock Holmes and the Weeping Woman in White

by DangerSlut



Category: Fright Night (2011), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Nasty characters, OFC - Freeform, Stalking, Undeath, Vampires, mindfuckery, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes thinks he is the hunter in this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and the Weeping Woman in White

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Eve is based off the portrait of brunette that Jerry form the 1985 version of Fright Night had.  
> This story unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are my own.

Jerry Dandridge clung to the side of a building. The worn bricks of a London townhouse where easy handholds; making a convenient place to perch and watch the human man below. 

Detective Sherlock Holmes had just ducked into the ally that Jerry occupied and hid behind a stack of creates. It was a pitiful place to hide from a vampire, but Jerry doubted that was the man’s reason for stopping there. His thoughts where confirmed when Holmes pulled a stake out from the inside of his jacket and pressed himself against the wall at his back. 

Jerry though about leaping off the building and ending the man’s life, but decided against it; it would be unfair to take his progeny’s prey from her, especially when she had worked so hard to get to this moment.

Eve had cast a shadow of terror over the people of London. The Weeping Woman in White had become the scourge of the city, crying and begging from door to door until someone let her in to only repay the inhabitants by draining their blood and taking their heads. The vampire woman of London roused a state of panic in its people that after the third massacre the Detective Holmes had been forced into taking the case by the police at Scotland Yard. 

At first Holmes did not believe in stories surrounding Eve’s kills, as he was a man of science, but some carefully placed clues and appearances by his child changed Sherlock’s mind. He slowly shifted from a hyper logical and observant to paranoid and rash as it became obvious that he was dealing with a creature far beyond his understanding. It was the attacks on Mary, his dearest friend’s wife, which gave the detective the concrete evidence he needed to accept what he was up against. Her sudden weakness and the bite marks on her chest telltale signs of the disturbing truth. 

Jerry had enjoyed helping Eve with this part of her plan. He ensnared Mary’s mind after every feeding and whipped it from all memory of the event. He had even got to glamour her husband, the handsome Mr. Watson, on one of the few nights he was not limping alongside his intelligent friend. 

Mary’s weakness was what kept Watson indoors tonight, leaving his child’s prey even more vulnerable than he usually was. 

Jerry had to emit that he was feeling a little upset that the game was coming to an end. He had grown fond of the humans’ feeble attempts to defeat Eve. Both men were quite brave, but Sherlock’s bravery was boarding on stupidity. Tonight he had attempted to follow Eve to their resting place and kill her, but her plans put the kybosh on that. 

Hearing footsteps above him, Jerry looked up. Eve was leaning over the edge of the roof; her long black hair, thick and wavy, obscuring her face. She swung over the ledge and crept down the side of the house to cling beside Jerry. Her white corset and petticoats where the only thing she had on, keeping up with her reputation, and she looked so inhuman in the moonlight. She smiled at him with her fangs bared and if Jerry’s heart was still pumping, it would have skipped a beat. 

Leaning in close to her sire, Eve gave Jerry a quick kiss on the lips before dropping down into the ally. Jerry watched as she twisted in mid-air so that when she landed in front of Sherlock Holmes, she would be facing him. 

The detective was so startled by his child that Jerry could almost smell his fear all the way up here, but he quickly overcame his emotions and moved into action. Sherlock rushed towards Eve, stake raised, but Eve easily knocked it out of his and sent him tumbling to the left. Just as Eve was about to pounce on him, Sherlock slapped her across the face with a glowing palm. There was a sudden flash of fire and Eve back peddled, shrieking in pain. 

Jerry snarled in anger when he realized that the human had attacked his girl with a cross and leapt from the building. He landed directly behind Holmes and grabbed the back of the man’s coat. He swung Holmes around and smashed him face first into the wall. He could hear the man’s nose break and the sudden smell of blood almost made Jerry purr. He had been watching his human for so long and now he could finally get a taste. He flipped the stunned man around and started to go for the neck when he heard Eve call out to him.

“No! Please Jerry, stop!”

Growling, the elder vampire pulled back from his meal and glared at his youngling. 

“Hurry up and get over here then. We will share,” snapped Jerry as he pulled Holmes against him, the human’s back to his front, and pinned the man’s arms across his heaving chest. Sherlock was starting to come to his senses, and when he saw Eve advancing on him he started to struggle in Jerry’s grip. No matter how clever or resourceful Sherlock Holmes was, there was no chance for him to escape now, the vampire’s grip was too strong. It was like an infant trying to move a marble statue. 

Looking up at her prey, Eve smoothed her palms across Homes chest and smiled. She was barely a woman but over half a century old; to anyone but Jerry, she was a lovey, pale maiden. Until they saw her eyes or fangs, then she was the devil. 

“I am so glad to finally have you so close, Sherlock Holmes. I have been dreaming of this moment,” she purred and stretched up onto her onto her tip toes nuzzle along his jaw. The detective began to protest but she pressed a cold finger to his lip to silence him. 

“Shh, you will ruin the memory.”

Eve slid her hand up to Sherlock’s collar and pulled it away from his neck and leaned in. Sherlock stiffened in Jerry’s grip when her teeth slid into his neck and a trill of desire and blood lust surged through him. The older vampire buried his nose in Holmes’s hair and breathed in his fear before biting into the unoccupied side of the man’s neck. 

\--- 

While Jerry never thought that Sherlock would be the blushing virgin type, he was surprised at the levels of sexual deviancy they were able to coax him into participating in. The baby vampire had come up from the earth wide-eyed and in awe of his of his new senses; his inquisitive nature and Jerry’s sway over him made it impossible to resist joining the older vampires in bed.

They fucked in every position and combination that tree people could. They fed on each other and drugged themselves on undead blood. It was nearly midnight when they stopped out of hunger, Sherlock feeling it the worst of all. The lack of human blood made it impossible to control himself and his fags kept coming out and except for the smallest sliver of white, his eyes where black pits of thirst. Eve got out of bed and looked at her conquest. She frowned slightly, brushed the fledgling’s bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. 

“Don’t worry dear, I have dinner already planned. Just give me some time to get it ready,” she murmured reassuringly. Sherlock keened softly, lips pulled back from his teeth in anticipation, bearing his fangs.

She crossed the room to a grotto that she had dug out of the opposite wall. There was an urn of water and a large basin in it. Pouring water into the basin, she began to wash the blood from her skin with a wash cloth and got dressed. 

Jerry pulled his new child against his side and they watched her transformation together. Jerry found it almost erotic to see her change from a blood drenched monster and back into a fresh faced maiden and he couldn’t stop himself from roughly fondling his new minion. 

When she was done, she blew a kiss. She twirled in her white outfit, then merrily skipped up the stairs and out of the hatch door of the cellar they had made home. 

“When will we go after her?” panted Sherlock. He stretched out on the bed, canting his hips and pumping his cock in and out of Jerry’s hand. The sight was delicious and Jerry could only control himself long enough to grunt “Soon” before flipping the tease over and smoothly sliding his cock into the smaller man’s sloppy hole. 

Holmes groaned under him, arched his back and rocked back against his master. After he found the angle that gave the most pleasure, he picked up the pace and fucked himself hard on Jerry’s thick prick. Jerry stroked Sherlock’s back and sides, nails scratching deep enough that thin lines of blood welled up adding more marks to Sherlock’s already marred body. The smaller man came with a shout, body tensing up before relaxing into the mattress. 

Jerry pulled out of the lax body beneath him, spread Sherlock’s legs as far as they would go before settling between them and ramming his dick back in. The fledgling snarled in pain and tried to wriggle away but Jerry wrapped his arms under Holmes’s and gripped his child’s shoulder to hold him in place. The elder vampire pounded into the smaller men brutally until he came. He bit into the back of Sherlock’s neck possessively and flooded the man with cum. Jerry laid on top of the other vampire until his cock softened and slipped out with a squelch. 

Rolling over, Jerry got up and crossed the cellar to the whole in the wall to get clean. Sherlock shifted restlessly on the bed before sitting up with a wince. Jerry could practically feel the man’s growing thirst and racing thoughts across their bond and nonchalantly asked ‘What’s wrong’ without even looking over his shoulder.

“Will it always be like this?” asked Holmes, wringing his hands. 

“The sex? Boy, we haven’t even scratched the surface.”

Sherlock bows his head and smiles. “No, my sense.” He replies. “I can hear the rats in the attic. There is a dog rummaging through something outside.” 

Jerry turns back to the newborn, tossing the cloth at him and affirmed Sherlock’s query with a nod. “You will get used to it though; learn how to use them to your advantage. Do not be overwhelmed, they are a powerful gift.” 

“I can barely stand them let all let alone use them. All I can think about is going out there and ripping that mutt apart.”

With a disappointed shrug, Sherlock wiped the blood off his face and got up to make himself presentable while his sire dressed. Jerry clasped Sherlock’s shoulder in his hand and shook the man lightly in an attempt to raise the youngling’s spirits. “That is just the thirst. You will feel better once you have fed.” 

\---

The two dead men stood at the bottom of a stairwell that led up to the door of a London townhouse. They had stalled in the silence of Sherlock’s recognition and horror of where they were. But before Sherlock could voice is anger of being here, Jerry mentally called for his youngling to follow and then took to the stairs, powerful legs taking two steps at a time. Holmes tried to fight his Master’s power, staying on the sidewalk until Jerry got to the door and then sprinted up the stairs and entered the house hot on Jerry’s heels.   
The interior of the building was dark but Jerry could see that Sherlock’s mouth was set in a hard line. He looked as if he was trying not to vomit, but did not say anything as the elder vampire used his familiarity of the building to guide them upstairs and to the mater’s bedroom. 

Jerry could hear two human hearts beating on the other side of the door; one strong and healthy while the other was barely beating at all. He could feel Eve’s presence in the room as well and she called to him sweetly across the bond. The door was slightly ajar and swung open effortlessly with a small push. 

The queen sized bed took up most of the space in the room but there were a few other pieces of furniture crammed in as well. Three figures occupied the bed and Jerry laughed when he saw Eve snuggled up under the covers with Mary’s head cushioned on her breasts. The collar of the woman’s night gown had been pulled back and Jerry could see a fresh bite on her throat. Eve had always favored older women.   
John sat upright beside his wife. His hair was mussed by sleep and his eyes stared blankly forward. Eve had been getting better with putting humans under trances and this one was up there with the spells Jerry could cast.

Sherlock rushed to his friend’s side, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the other man by the shoulders. “John? John! Look at me, man! ” 

Jerry sat on the end of the bed and watched while the youngling fretted over the human man. He should have already dug in by now and his will over the thirst was astounding. 

“Take him,” said the master. His command made Sherlock freeze up and Jerry could feel hatred along the bond.

“No, I will not kill him,” spat the new vampire. His grip on John shoulders grew tighter and the charmed human shook with the force of it.

“You don’t have to kill him,” chimed Eve as she sat up. She crawled over Mary and wedged herself between husband and wife. “Look at strong you are! You could stop easily.”

“I will not hurt him,” Sherlock’s whispered, unable to hide his desperation. The thirst was making his throat raw and his voice rough.

“Then drink him down and I will make him strong,” answered Jerry, taking delight in Eve’s gasp of joy and the conflicting emotions surging from Sherlock on their bond.

“You could have him forever,” prompted Eve and Jerry agreed with a nod.

Sherlock looked from John, to Eve, to Jerry and then back to John again. “You swear to turn him?” Holmes asked his master and in return Jerry sent reassurance through the bond.  
Sherlock nodded curtly before licking his lips. His dark eyes locked on his friend’s neck and he pulled the other man against him, chest to chest. Jerry could see him inhale deeply and smiled when Holmes bit down on John’s neck and feasted on sweet life.


End file.
